harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Animals (ToT)
There many wild animals that inhabit the setting of Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Unlike previous titles where these wild animals would be non-interactive parts of the scenery, you can actually befriend the animals that roam around Waffle Island, and make them pets. Like townspeople, you can give them their preferred gifts and interact with them daily to earn their affection, and over time, you will be given the option to take them home with you. There are 19 different animals to befriend and adopt in Waffle Island. Once the animal has reach up to 6 hearts, you can invite them to live on your farm. You can have up to 5 pets on your farm, depending on the size of your house. When the animal reaches 4 hearts it will give you a gift. 'Dogs' There are four dogs, a Chihuahua, a Border Collie, a Beagle and a Pyrenees. The Chihuahua can be found near Town Square, near Daren's Tree (Green Harvest Sprite). The Border Collie can be found wondering around Brownie Farm. The Beagle can be found near the light house in Town. The Pyrenees can be found on Toucan Island. Gifts: Chihuahua/Beagle: *Milk *Goat Milk *Hot Milk Border Collie/Pyrenees: *Milk *Mushroom *Pineapple *Banana *Coconut *Potato *Turnip *Cabbage *Catfish (Border Collie) *Salmon (Pyrenees) 'Cats' There are 3 cats. An orange one, a white one and also a black one. The orange one can be found near the lake in Maple Lake District The white one can be found in Town near the Sundae Inn at night time, and On The Hook during the day. The black one can be found on Toucan Island by the Hotel Gifts: *Sashimi *Bouillabaisse *Meuniere *Roasted Herb Fish *Tuna *Breadfruit (all types, O & W only) *Fish (all types EXCEPT squid, octopus, and lobster) 'Panda' A Panda is in the wilderness of Toucan island behind the inn. Gifts: *Bamboo Shoots (any) * Bamboo Rice * Bamboo Stew * Bamboo en Papillote 'Bear Cub' A Bear can be found when heading up to Harvest Goddess spring, you pass the cave on the way up. Gifts: *Apple *Purple Honey *Yellow Honey *Green Honey *Red Honey *Blue Honey *All grilled fish *All fish *Royal Jelly *Chestnut *Mushroom 'Monkey' There's a Monkey that can be found at Caramel Falls on rocks Gifts: *Corn *Yam *Strawberry *Watermelon *Apple *Banana *Chocolate Banana *Banana Milk *Grilled Yam *Roasted Tuna *Grilled Chestnut 'Turtle' There's a Turtle which can be found in the Caramel River District near the bridge. It resides near by in a hole in the rocks. Gifts: *Crayfish *Freshwater Prawn *Shining Sashimi *Shining Sushi 'Rabbits' There are 2 Rabbits, a white one and a black one. The white one can be found on Brownie Farm. The black one is found at the base of Mt. Gelato (near the weasel) Gifts: *Cabbage *Corn (grilled or not) *Pumpkin *Yam (grilled or not) *Carrot *Spinach *Strawberry *Apple *Turnip *Potato 'Weasels' There are 2 Weasels, a brown one and a white one. The brown one can be found in Praline Woods. The white one can be found at the end of Bens Rainbow at Mt. Gelato. Gifts: *Corn *Strawberry *Grape *Orange *Cherry *Sashimi *Apple *Fish (any) *Chesnut *Mushroom *Turnip *Cabbage *Potato 'Baby Boar' There's a Baby Boar which can be found on Brownie Farm. Gifts: *Potato *Corn *Pumpkin *Yam *Chestnut *Boiled Yam *Boiled Potato *Boiled Pumpkin *Grilled Yam *Grilled Chestnut *Honey 'Penguin' A Penguin is on the island at then end of Collin's rainbow. Gifts: *All fish 'Squirrel' A Squirrel is at the end of Daren's rainbow running around Gull Island. Gifts: *Corn *Pumpkin *Yam *Spinach *Strawberry *Orange *Grape *Cherry *Very Berry *Blueberry *Boiled Corn *Grilled Corn *Grilled Chestnut *Grilled Yam 'Raccoon' Can be found on Mt. Gelato. Gifts: *Apple *Chesnut *Yam (perfect) *Cherry *Grape Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Wild Animals